The Fox
by Queen Violet of the Underworld
Summary: I am a 17-year-old girl in my last year of Hogwarts. I'm popular and well-liked, my friends being the Marauders. I have the misfortune of having fallen in love with one of my friends. Maybe being best friends with 4 guys isn't so great. So says The Fox.
1. Chapter 1

_My time is approaching, slowly, steadily. _

_My life has been a good one, overall. _

_But now, in this one day I have left, it is time for the whole story to go down. _

_You have heard bits and pieces over the years._

_Here, it'll all be collected into one place, in chronological order. _

_Like a written Pensieve. _

_My life has been a good one. _

_I feel as if I have said that a lot. _

_Even my story starts with that saying. _

_That I'm a lucky girl._

_Death is only the next great adventure. _

_Didn't Albus say something like that, long ago?_

_He did. And he was right. _

_Any intelligent person won't fear death. _

_Because death is inevitable. _

_But enough of my mindless chatter. _

_It's time for you to read what you deserve to read. _

_The whole thing. _

_Tarabelle Carrick. _

_Affectionately known as Ell. _

_I solemnly swear that, possibly, for the first time in my life, I am up to some good. _

"I'm a very lucky girl." I directed this observation to my friend of 17 years, Tucker McVell. As the head of the orphanage I lived in, he knew me quite well. He was five years older than me, and a fierce supporter of whatever I decided to do. As a matter of fact, at the moment, he was pushing along my heavy trolley containing 6 huge suitcases and an owl cage towards Platform 9 3/4. I would have insisted that I push it, but that argument had already occurred and ended with me barely being able to move the heavy trolley a few feet.

"Really, dear. Now why is that so?" Tucker responded cheerfully, expertly moving the trolley out of people's way.

"For not having any family at all, quite a lot of people love me to death." I suppressed the urge to jump on Tucker's back and ride on him as I normally would in this type of crowd. Instead, I maintained a stately pace at his side, trying to look more like his sister than his daughter. My height did not help.

"Who?" Tucker sounded absolutely confused. I smacked him sharply on the arm, glaring up at him as he grinned broadly. "Sorry, dear, go on."

"Well, I've got a father's love, from you. The sort of type that jokes around, but always has a loving word when you really need it."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Then I have the overprotective big brother love from James. You know, the type who baby you and act as if you're four years old when in reality, you're quite capable of taking care of yourself."

"But don't deny it, you love James." Tucker said with a smile as he checked the Platform Number. "Number 4. We can take our time, the train's in no rush to leave."

"Of course I love James, he's still like my big brother." I rolled my eyes. "Then I have the twin's love from Remus. The sort when you both give each other glances and can read each other's mind. Where if you're just sitting next to each other, you can have a whole conversation without opening your mouths just by using body language and stuff."

"Very true... I've never seen Remus in that way." Tucker nodded. "I approve. Go on."

"I have the admirer's love too!" I added on cheekily, a mischievous smile on my face. "From little Wormy!"

Tucker smiled exasperatedly. "I really fail to understand how he's managed to keep your friendship all these years."

"So do I, but that's James and Sirius' call. I'm not going to risk ruining that relationship. Nuh-uh-uh."

"Talking of Sirius, why have you not talked of him yet? Does Mr. Black not love you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as we came to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. "Sirius loves me... but it's like a joke with him. Not like I'm a joke," I quickly hastened to add on, "but it's like a joke between us. We'll flirt and act like soppy lovers, but under that, I don't know what his love's like..."

"Maybe it's a lover's love," Tucker suggested softly.

"Ew!" I shrieked. "Bloody hell, Tucker, the man's my brother!" I grabbed my trolley away from him and stuck my tongue out. Tucker simply laughed uproariously.

"Go on, catch up with your little friends!" He said loudly, gesturing. "I'll see you at Christmas!"

I grinned, waved a quick goodbye to my Muggle guardian, then slipped through the barrier, my arms already aching from the weight of the trolley. I looked around the steam-filled station, trying to identify familiar figures. One found me.

"Tarabelle Carrick!" I turned and ran into Remus' arms, kissing him quickly on both cheeks.

"Call me Ell, Moony," I laughed, surprised to find tears in my eyes. This had been our ritual upon meeting ever since we had both laid eyes on each other. "I missed you, you furry little thing."

"Shut up," he hissed, a smile still broad on his face.

"You find Ell, Moony?" A call came from the distance as two tall figures loomed into sight.

"Duh," The other figure answered. "Who else would cling to him like this?"

"It's not like he has a girl!" They mocked in unison. Then I threw myself upon James, kissing him as I had Remus. He picked me up and spun around.

"Hey, James." I smiled, and slid out of his grasp. Then I dramatically fell on Sirius. "Siri, _darling_, it has been far too long. My heart is _broken_ for having not seen you since summer started."

"The feeling is mutual, Ell," he drawled, mock-serious, and I hugged him, going on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear.

"Push my trolley for me?"

* * *

"I still don't see why _I_ have to be your porter, Ell," Sirius complained as he pushed my trolley towards the train. I turned towards him from my perch on my suitcase.

"Well, you have muscle. Arm muscle. You're the Mr. Buff of the group. Cause you're a Beater." I giggled as he glared at me. "Talking of which, which one of you is Quidditch Captain? Cause I didn't get a shiny badge in my letter this year."

"Poor, poor Ell," Remus pouted, pretending to feel sorry for me. I smacked him on the arm.

"Don't look at me," James put his hands up in protest, "I have enough shiny badges to last a lifetime."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. "What other shiny badge..." Then I caught sight of the HB emblem clipped to his shirt. "Bloody hell! You're head boy!" I jumped off my suitcase, alighted on the ground and stared at the pin. "Dumbledore's gone completely mad!

"Hey!" James protested, and I grinned up at him.

"It's all in love, Jimmy dear. So Sirius is our captain?"

"That's right. So you better be nice to me, else you'll find that you're out of a position this year," Sirius warned, hefting my luggage onto the train.

"You wouldn't do anything so _dastardly_, would you, Monsieur Capitaine?" I gasped in mock-shock, putting one hand to my mouth. "But I could do the same, you know. If you're not nice to me, well then, I just won't try out for Seeker this year!"

Sirius groaned. "Touche, the team would die without you."

"You never know!" I pointed out as I jumped onto James' back. He winced at the sudden weight and I patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry dear. But like I was saying, someone could just come out of nowhere and be a much better Seeker than I could ever hope to be."

"And who would this mysterious person be?" Remus asked after climbing onto the train.

"Someone who has been at Hogwarts all these years and is bursting with hitherto unsuspected Quidditch talent!" I proclaimed grandly from my perch on top of James. "Someone like... her!" I pointed at a blonde head of curls ducking into a compartment. "Tessa McGrath, quiet little bookworm friend of Evans'!" I made a face at the name. No, I had no problem with Tessa. She was witty, friendly, and quite fun to be around. Evans, on the other hand, was evil. The red-headed female dog had been eluding my poor Jimmy dear for years now. Would it kill her, I ask you, to go on one date with the man? Apparently so.

I could go on and on about my hatred for Evans, but you're not interested in that, are you? Didn't think so. In a few words, we didn't get along.

"Hey, it's Wormy!" I said suddenly in delight as the last member of our group walked down the train compartment. He jumped as I called out his name, looking as if he had been caught red-handed.

"Oh, hey, Ell." He gave his trademark watery smile as I hugged him. Inside, I gave a little sigh of relief. Little Peter was still littler than me, and all was right with the world.

"Where have you been?" I asked as we stepped into an empty compartment. "You weren't down at the Slytherin end of the train, were you?" I asked suddenly, with a look of disgust on my face. He _had_ been coming from that direction.

"No, no, I just had to go check that my luggage got on the train,. That porter looked a little shifty... but everything's okay." Peter sat down at one window seat and I took the other. Sirius sat next to me and James and Remus sat facing us.

"Now, there's only one question left for all of you before my mind is at peace with the world," I announced as we all settled down. "If our Jimmy dear is Head Boy this year, then who is our darling new Head Girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bonjour, my little readers! I was so excited about posting last time, I sorta forgot an Author's Note... O_o But here I am! I think I'm going to have a problem with making these thing's waaaaay too long. I apologize in advance.**

**Cookies and "Merci Bien!"s to my two reviewers! You gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. ^_^**

**Just a warning: This chapter is going to go into flashback in one part. I'll try to keep it short, but if it's really long... sorry!**

**Well, what are you waiting for? READ ON! *gestures dramatically***

"Wouldn't it be funny if it were Lilian?" Sirius asked after eating one more Chocolate Frog than was good for him. He was referring to Evans.

"If what was Lilith?" I asked, also referring to the red-headed witch. It was an hour later and our conversation had drifted, then been cut off by the arrival of the food cart. That rich bugger James Potter treated us all and I was rather drowsy from the increased food intake.

"The Head Girl."

We were all awake now, staring at Sirius. He shrugged and popped another chocolate into his mouth. "Why not?" He said through the mouthful. "She was a prefect."

James went into a period of denial. "She can't... there's no way... I couldn't be so lucky..." Then he straightened up, a look of ecstasy on his face. "Bloody hell!"

"Bloody hell indeed," I nodded. "But if you're going to go around with that sort of look on your face-" I started.

"What sort of look?" He asked, a huge smile still plastered on his face.

"The I-Am-An-Idiot-Please-Kick-Me look that Amos Diggory always wears and that is currently upon your own darling face." I continued. "If you insist on looking like that, I'm afraid a certain Prongs will certainly be leaving a certain group referred to as the Marauders."

"You wouldn't, Ell," Remus joked, "He's our leader!"

"Since when?" I demanded. "Everyone knows the woman of the group is always in charge!"

"Yeah, right," Sirius scoffed.

"Pass me a Chocolate Frog?"

"Sure." The tall boy reached for a chocolate before pausing. "Wait..."

"Told you!" I proclaimed with a smug look on my face. Sirius glared at me, then suddenly chuckled mischievously. "What?" I asked irately.

"Well, there are certain _areas_ where a man is in charge. You wouldn't know."

I narrowed my eyes. This was a touchy subject.

Sirius and I were best of friends, no doubt, but we didn't agree on one thing - Sirius' dating habits as of 6th year. The summer he had run away to the Potters had changed him. Once he got back to school, he swept through all the "hot girls", dating them for a week at the utter most, then dumping them and moving on.

I detested it.

Loyalty was the one thing, over all others, that I needed. And Sirius... well, Sirius obviously was incapable of such when it came to relationships.

I was on the other end of the spectrum.

In 6th year, I had gone out with Amos Diggory for a few weeks. I was happy, inconceivably so. That was, before I saw Mr. Diggory making out with another girl in an empty classroom.

The next day was one of those days that will live on in my memory forever - a sort of pet recollection that I remember whenever I need cheering up.

[start flashback]

_"Hello, Mr. Diggory," I said coolly as I came up to the good-looking boy who was making his was to his next class, no doubt. _

_"Hey, Ell, what's up?" He asked, giving me that smile that made most girls weak at the knees. But it didn't affect me anymore. _

_"Nothing much. But I know one thing. You're going down." I then proceeded to punch him in the face, probably breaking his nose. I never really cared to find out. Now, as a tiny person, I don't do much harm, but this time, there was enough blood to make me satisfied. _

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN CHEAT ON TARABELLE CARRICK AND GET AWAY WITH IT?" I screeched, kicking him with each word. I'm sure he groaned out an answer of some sort, but I didn't listen. Instead, I started screaming as many expletives as I knew, then made up a few. "YOU FREAKING SON OF A BANSHEE! YOU BLOODY BLAST-ENDED-SKANK-ING BROOMHEAD!"_

[end flashback]

Suffice to say, no one's ever asked me out since. I don't care. Single is a great status.

As the train approached our destination, I excused myself to go to the girl's bathroom and change. Cue fanfare, because this is where we meet everyone's favorite redhead.

"Lily dearest!" I squealed, throwing myself on her and hugging her tightly. "It's been so long!" I continued in a high, false voice.

"Carrick!" she hissed. "Get off me!"

"Yessir!" I snapped to attention, saluting the prefect in front of me. She shook her head wearily and went into a stall to change.

I, of course, convieniently chose the stall next to hers.

"So, Evans, any exciting news over the summer?" I asked casually. "Like, any shiny badges?"

"Yes, I am Head Girl, Carrick, though I really don't understand why you care," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you see, I know the Head Boy."

"Yes. Remus."

"No. Definitely not Remus."

"Pettigrew?"

"Are you bloody idiotic?"

"Carrick! Really?"

"Sorry Evans."

A groan came from the next stall. "I would really prefer if you actually told the truth instead of making a fool of me."

"Whatever do you mean, Evans?" Innocence incarnate.

"There is no way in hell that Black could be Head Boy. Or Po-"

"Ding ding ding ding ding!" I chimed, imitating Muggle TV shows.

I could almost hear the blood drain away from her face. "Potter? POTTER?"

Having changed, I stepped out of the stall. "You can blow up and throw things at the wall after I leave, okay, Evans? Have a nice day!" And with a wicked chuckle, I went off to join my friends.

**A/N: Oh, wow, two A/N's in a chapter. Is that allowed? INDEED! I, the Queen, decree it so. :)**

**All due respect goes to Potter Puppet Pals and their video, Wizard Swears, for the swears Ell uses in her flashback. ^_^**

**Are my chapters too short? Too long? Please tell! I'm a beginner at this!  
**

**You likey? There's a button down there to tell me so!**

**Till next time, Her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Chapter Three! **

**Sorry it took so long, it's called homework. -_-**

"Look!" I said excitedly, pointing at the castle as it appeared.

"Hogwarts," Peter shrugged, "So what?"

The four of us stared at him. "Hello, Wormtail," I said. "This is our last bloody year here. This is the last time we're ever going to see this view as students!"

"True." The rat-faced boy shrugged again. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's your school spirit, Wormy?" I asked. The short one was about to answer when James cut over him.

"Ell, school spirit. That's brilliant!"

"We're not really getting you here, James…" Sirius said.

Remus looked up out of his book and sighed. "What prank are you planning up _now_?"

"Something… you know, big banners, trumpet fanfares, something big and boisterous. For our last day, of course."

"Oh yeah…" I leaned against James' arm, gesturing wildly. "Like that. I forgot about the end-of-the-year operation. It's got to be the best. Memorable, you know. I mean, take Wormy." I pointed at Peter and nearly poked him in the eye. "He may forget everything about Hogwarts, but he's _got_ to remember this prank."

"We need explosions too," Sirius added, a grin spreading across his face.

"In the Slytherins' pudding?" James asked innocently.

Remus sighed. "You're Head Boy, James."

"So?"

"Try to act like one?"

"No."

Remus closed his book and gave the bespectacled boy a level stare. "How do you think you're going to gain Lily's affections if you run around like a moron even when you've been promoted to the status of Head Boy?"

James nodded slowly. "You make a good point."

Sirius snorted. "C'mon, Prongs, are you actually going to give up on the prank because of Evans?" Slowly, the dog became stunned as the deer did not answer. "You're not serious!"

"No, you are," I pointed out, a hint of a smile playing on my face.

"I don't know," answered James, not listening to me. "I mean, I guess it depends."

"Well, just don't prank anyone where Lily can find you," I said brightly. "Torture the Slytherins in the dungeons - Lily has no reason to go down there!"

James face lit up. "Yeah, I'll do that!"

I received a stare from Remus. "I'm trying to improve him, Ell."

"I like him the way he is, Remy. Don't you go changing him."

Peter gingerly stepped down from the carriage as it stopped. "Um, Silky?"

Turning in response to my nickname, I gave Peter a questioning look. "What?"

"Where are the thestrals?"

I didn't know exactly why I was able to see these creatures. I had been raised in a Muggle orphanage since a few days after I was born. My parents had left me on the doorstep in a box, not even caring to leave me with a blanket or a way to keep me warm. Luckily, Tucker, then a five-year-old boy, had found me and his parents had taken care of me as long as they had run their hostel. When the ownership was passed to Tucker, he obviously did the same.

Wormy was scared of thestrals - I didn't know why. He was scared of everything, so I didn't particularly care to find out the exact reasons.

"They're exactly where normal horses would be, mate." I rolled my eyes as I hopped off the carriage. "C'mon, let's go in."

"Hey, Evans! You too, McGrath."

I groaned and turned around. James was smiling at a grim-faced Evans. Tessa stood a little to the side, smiling at my tall friend.

"Hello James! How has your summer been?" Tessa asked brightly, nudging the redhead. "Now now, Lily, be polite. Say hello to your future partner in crime!"

"Like hell I will," Evans muttered, stalking away from the group. James grabbed her wrist at the last moment; Sirius and I exchanged dark looks.

"Potter, I am not going out with you and that is that!" She immediately yelled, swerving around to meet him. He chuckled, which only infuriated her more.

"I wasn't going to ask you, Evans. You just dropped this." He pressed a rose into her palm, winking. Then he turned to Tessa, mock-tipped his nonexistent hat, and ran to join me.

"That was actually smooth, Jimmy dear," I commented. "I approve."

"Yes, much more suave-Sirius-like smoothness and not so much clumsy-James-like awkwardness." I don't think you need me to tell you who spouted that piece of wisdom.

Prongs snorted and punched his friend on the arm. "Shut up, Pads."

We entered the Great Hall, passing a group of first years on the way. "Hello, young crickets! Welcome to Hogwarts!" I greeted.

"Thank you, Miss Carrick, but I believe I can introduce them to our school without your help," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Sorry, Minnie," I apologized, grinning. The teacher sighed.

"Let's try and not lose points until after the feast, shall we?"

"It'll be hard, Professor," I started, then punched the air. "But I shall do anything for such an illustrious figure who has guided me all these years!"

"Carrick." I could tell from her voice that she was starting to lose her temper. I gave the young, frightened children one last wink.

"Don't worry, I'm sure most of you will defeat the Sorting Dragon just fine. It's the Venomous Sorting Snake of Doom that I'm a little worried about. But you'll be fine!"

"Carrick!" McGonagall snapped as I laughed and ran into the huge dining room.

"Hey boys," I said, catching up to my friends.

"Let's sit next to Evans!" James said mock-excitedly, gesturing in her direction. Sirius and I exchanged mischievous looks, then grabbed the boy and ran over to where poor Ms. Evans sat. We dumped the tall boy a few  
"What are you doing here?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I go to this school, surprise, surprise."

"No, I mean, what are you doing in a five foot radius of me?"

"Well," James stood in mock-thought, "they do say opposites attract."

"Oh my gosh, Potter, go away!" Evans threw her hands up in the air.

"Don't be so mean, Lily," McGrath admonished quietly, looking up from her book. "They can sit here if they want."

"Wha-?"

"Thank you, McGrath, I think we'll do that," Sirius drawled, taking a seat next to Evans. James quickly took the seat on the other side of her. I sat next to Sirius while Remus and Peter sat on the other side of the table next to McGrath.

"Tessie..." Evans glared at McGrath, who smiled at her cheerily.

"Now isn't this nice?" She asked, putting her book down.

"Yes!" We all said. All except for Evans of course.

"NO." She scowled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Dumbledore raising his hand for silence, so I decided to carry through with one little prank. I directed my next statement towards James, who hadn't being paying attention to the conversation so far. "Hey, James, Evans says she wants to snog you senseless."

As a hush fell over the room, Evans got up, spitting mad, and yelled, "I would NEVER snog James Potter, MUCH LESS snog him SENSELESS, even if my life depended on it!" She quieted down and reddened once she noticed that the entire student body was watching her.

"That's quite enough, Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said sharply. Lily sat down, still blushing like mad.

"No detention? Really?" I muttered to Sirius. "The professor's gone soft."

"Or Evans gets off cause of her squeaky clean record," Sirius countered.

"Hmm... maybe we could blame some pranks on her!" I pointed out. "It's not like she'd get in trouble, right?"

"That's ingenious!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Mr. Black and Miss Carrick!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall and I winced.

"Yes sir?" I asked, timidly.

"Is their anything remarkably exciting that you'd like to share with us?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, sir," I started, "there was this one joke I heard over the summer about a hag, a witch, and a troll, who all go into a bar-" I was interrupted, not by the headmaster, who was listening avidly, but by Professor McGonagall clearing her throat loudly, obviously not able to decide who to glare at.

"Yes, yes, well that for another time," Professor Dumbledore amended quickly.

"Clean save," Sirius whispered to me.

"I personally think it was brilliant." Remus winked at me.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I drawled, imitating the Muggle musician.

"And now, it is time for the feast!" Dumbledore said grandly.

"Finally!" James, Sirius, and I sighed together as food appeared before us.

"God, didn't you people eat on the train?" Evans asked, disgusted by how much food we were piling onto our plates.

"We're growing boys, Evans," Sirius said delicately. "We need nourishment." I laughed, not showing any astonishment at him getting my gender wrong. Tessa seemed to notice, as she cocked her head to one side, watching me for a few seconds before going back to the book that she and Remus were discussing.

After dessert, I leaned over and poked James. "Hey, don't the head girls and boys need to shepherd the midgets up to bed?"

"Yup," he replied professionally, getting up and walking to the front of the table. Not wanting to be outdone, Evans quickly got up and followed him.

"Ah," I sighed, "young love."

"James and Lily are both older than you," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up," I shot back.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought! **

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, I've been forgetting to do this!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus would be ALIVE and WELL. **

I yawned and stretched as I climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Pausing at the door, I heard hushed voices and decided to eavesdrop. …What? Stop looking at me like that! I'm a Marauder! A Marauder's main job is to break rules and habitually do things that prissy, prudish people would not even attempt!

"… great to see you again, Lils!" That was Alice Prewett, a boisterous, loud girl who's main focus in life were boys (particularly Frank Longbottom) and clothes.

"You too, Alice! Lovely to see you, Mary!"

"Hi, Lily." Mary MacDonald was a shy, quiet girl who I didn't really know that much. She got awful grades all the time and was rather dull.

"Where's Carrick?" Prewett asked.

"I don't know. Probably hanging out with her boyfriends." The two girls snickered as MacDonald probably just watched on.

"What a slut," the girl sneered.

Mary feebly tried to control the conversation. "Alice…"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, Alice." Evans cut over the small girl. "She's just a pathetic arse trying to pretend that people like her."

"Um, Lily…?"

"Very true," Prewett agreed firmly. "I wonder why she's even accepted into that stupid little group of boys?"

"You know what they say. Bird of a feather flock together," Evans said cruelly, laughing along with her friend.

A door opened and I tensed, looking around me. I relaxed once I realized that it was the bathroom door inside the dorm.

"Hello, girls," came the firm voice of Tessa. "What are you talking about?"

"Bitch," Prewett said promptly. "Oh, I mean, what's her name…? Idiot? Stupid Little Bugger? Oh, yeah! Carrick!"

Evans giggled naughtily as I listened on.

"Girls," Tessa scolded, "let's not gossip. None of you actually know her."

"Neither do you," the redhead pointed out.

"What I'm saying is, don't judge a book by its cover. For all you know, Carrick might be saying the same things about you, though she doesn't seem the type."

"Sure, sure, she doesn't seem the type," Prewett drawled. "Let's all pity the little orphan girl."

I froze, clenching my fists. That was a low blow. I didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation.

Walking down the stairs, I sighed. I didn't mind the insults. I could take being called a whore, a female dog, a loser. But digs about my parents, or lack thereof…

I stepped down into the Common Room and saw my friends talking together, thick as thieves in front of the cozy fireplace.

"Hey, guys!" I said cheerily, deciding not to be moody.

"Hey, Ell!" Remus responded immediately, making space for me to join them. I smiled and sat down, leaning on the werewolf's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" James asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing's wrong," I said, trying to act innocent.

"Then what's this?" Sirius lifted up my hand and showed me the curves on my palm where my fingernails had dug into my skin. It was habit for me to clench my fists when I was getting emotional.

"I almost tripped down the stairs." I forced a laugh. "I thought someone might have pushed me, but there was no one."

Remus gave me a look. A twin look. No one besides me knew what it meant. _Are you telling the truth, Ell?_

I put an affronted expression on my face. _You don't trust me, Moony? I am extremely hurt. _

Remus stared at me. _No, I don't trust you, especially when you're dancing around the question like this. _

I swore mentally. _Damn it, there's nothing wrong._

The werewolf's eyebrow curved up. _Then why did you go up to your dormitory, only to come back down after a few minutes without unpacking or changing into your pajamas?_

I sighed. "Okay, fine," I muttered. "I went upstairs and Evans and Prewett were talking and I listened in and I might have gotten a teensy bit emotional at what they were saying about me but I am totally fine and no," I pointed to Sirius sternly, "we are _not_ going to prank them."

"I didn't even say anything!" the dog protested.

"I know you, Sirius Black. If we prank them, Evans will think it was James and fwoosh," I whistled for emphasis, "there goes any chance of me being Maid of Honor at their wedding."

James looked uneasy, and it was obvious why.

"Listen, Jimmy dear, it's totally okay. Look at me." He refused, so I pushed his chin up and gave him a broad grin. "Since when have I cared? And anyway, everyone gossips about people they don't like. We gossip about Diggory, don't we? That doesn't mean other people don't like us. I can't help if Evans doesn't like me, I'm just not a very likable character with girls." I shrugged. "The only thing that will make me feel bad is if you give up on your dream because of little me."

Prongs chuckled, the light returning to his eyes as he stood up. "Yeah, you're pretty little, aren't you?"

"Hey, hey," I yelled, proceeding to chase him around the room. "I am not little, I'm vertically challenged!"

"I bet if anyone saw you two, they'd guess you were James' daughter," Sirius laughed. I looked pained.

"Been there, done that!" I exclaimed. "Someone came up to Tucker and asked him how old his daughter was! Hello! I have black hair, he's blonde! I have brown eyes, his are blue!"

"You obviously take after your mother," Remus said, picking up a book and settling himself into an armchair.

I snorted. "And how would I know?"

Moony winced, realizing that he had touched a nerve. "Touché."

"Hey, where's Peter?" I asked suddenly, whipping my head around.

"I.. hmm… where is he, Pads?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's even come up to the Common Room yet."

"Wonder where he is," I shrugged.

James yawned loudly. "I think it'd be better if we got to sleep."

"Wimp," Sirius taunted.

I glanced up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, then turned to the boys. "Can I sleep with you?"

Before you darling readers think any… thoughts, let me elucidate. The boys had an empty bed in their dormitory since their classmate had moved to Durmstrang in 4th year. So at times, when I couldn't fall asleep, I'd come and sleep in their dormitory. It was easier for an insomniac to rest surrounded by friends, rather than petty girls who hated them.

Remus glanced up and gauged how I felt. Normally, he would choose, since he was the only one who knew me well enough to decide whether I should fight or flee. "Sure."

I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, then ran upstairs with my suitcase. "Last one in the dorm is a rotten egg!"

**A/N: Alright, I have a feeling I'm going to get flames from Lily fans. **

**O.O *ducks as tomatoes and other vegetables are thrown at her by rabid Lily-Lovers***

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry Potter would be less angsty and mad-at-the-world all the time. **

"I'm tired!" I whined the next morning at breakfast.

"Surely you can find better things to do than play poker at unholy hours of the night?" Remus asked, piling bacon onto his plate.

"If it was such an unholy hour, why were you up playing with me?" I refuted.

"Cause I'm a man. Pass me the pumpkin juice, please?"

"Well, excuse me! Sexist, much?" I gave him the pitcher.

"Ah, of course not. Just saying that women are… um… well. I've dug myself into a hole here, haven't I?"

"We're fairer, yes. More beautiful, yes. We smell better, yes. Weaker, no."

"More beautiful you say?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to me. James sat down on the other side.

"Yes, and less egoistical." I pointed my fork at him.

"Hey, hey, let's keep the sharp object away from my pretty face. There are girls whose hearts would break if my gorgeous eyes were gouged out."

"I wouldn't know, Pads, because I'm not one of them. Hey Tess!" I waved brightly as the blonde sat down across from me.

"Ello, Ell," she mumbled through her first bite of toast.

"So when are Quidditch tryouts?" I asked Sirius as he dove into a pile of pancakes bigger than his head.

"Id hinging 'ey foo' be aw Mohay."

"Sirius, first you swallow, _then_ you speak." I rolled my eyes. He gulped, then spoke.

"I'm thinking they should be on Monday. You know, get a team fast so we can practice more and beat the Slytherins." He shrugged, then started eating again.

"Great!" I exclaimed, clapping. "I can't wait!"

"Oy! It's schedules!" James yelled, pointing at Professor McGonagall excitedly. Evans came into the room, saw him, sighed, and sat next to Tessie.

"Yes, Potter, we typically get schedules the day school starts," Evans said dryly, daintily putting some eggs onto her plate.

The strict teacher came up to the six of us and handed out our respective timetables. Mine seemed good enough.

**Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday**

M. Studies Transfig. DADA Charms Potions

Potions M. Studies Charms Transfig. DADA

- - - - - - BREAK - - - - - - -

DADA Charms Transfig. Potions M. Studies

- - - - - - BREAK - - - - - - -

- - - - - - LUNCH - - - - - - -

- - - - - - BREAK - - - - - - -

Transfig. Potions M. Studies DADA Charms

Charms DADA Potions M. Studies Transfig.

***Potions and DADA w/ Slytherins  
***Charms and Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaw

I passed my sheet to Sirius, who passed his to James, who passed his to Remus who passed his to me. We all generally had the same classes, but Remus had opted for Arithmancy instead of Muggle Studies. Sirius had chosen it to piss off his parents even more, James had chosen it to understand Lily better, and I had decided to choose a blow-off class my NEWTs year.

"Reeeeemus," I called, scowling. "Damnit, you could have chosen a better class, you freak," I muttered.

"Yes! One period without Ell!" Remus punched the air, then noticed me glaring at him. "Shutting up now."

I got up from my seat and slung my arms around James' neck. "Jimmeeeee dear," I drawled, "Shouldn't we get going to Potions?"

Evans and Tessie looked up from their timetables quickly. "You have... You have Potions first on Friday?" Evans asked. I nodded. "Goddammit!" She cried. I snatched her schedule out of her hands and smirked.

"We share all of our classes, dear friend," I drawled. She moaned and rested her head on her arms.

On the other hand, Tessie smiled and said "Can't wait!"

"I'm personally not looking forward to Potions, just saying." James rolled his eyes. I snickered, my chin resting on the top of his head.

"You should be my partner, you'd get straight O's in the class!" I said cheerily. Lily gave me a glare, obviously not liking my boasting.

"That I would," James agreed. "You know, Ell, sometimes I really hate you."

"Hey! They could be giving me zeroes! You never know!" I protested, referring to my tendency for getting extremely good grades.

"No, you'd get D's then. Or T's."

"True. I guess I'll just have to live with the devastating fact that I'm perfect." I dramatically clasped my hands to my heart.

Evans snorted and got up, leaving the table. Tessie winked at me, then followed her.

Evans and I were fierce competitors in Potions. Professor Slughorn liked us both equally, but each of us strived to appear better to him. We were easily the best students in our class due to our hatred of each other.

"Beautifully prepared today, Miss Evans!" Slughorn nodded in approval as he passed her cauldron. "And look at this! Absolutely marvelous, Miss Carrick! Quite genius!" I smirked in Evans' direction.

"I won that round, I believe," I whispered as Slughorn passed.

"And how do you gauge that, Carrick?"

"I got 4 words, you got 3!" I did a mini victory dance. Evans stared at me like I was a lunatic.

"Wouldn't it depend on the grade?" She said, explaining it to me as if I was a small child.

"But you see, dearie..." Slughorn came back and scrawled O's on both of our papers. "I was guessing that would happen."

Evans packed up, obviously annoyed that I was right, and left the class. I hurried along so that I could bug her more, with James tagging on my heels.

"Where are you off to so quickly?" He panted as I sprinted up the stairs, pushing past people. "You're not going to annoy- oh, bloody hell, do you have no better place to do this?" James quickly put a hand over his eyes and slung an arm across mine.

Sirius was making out with a dark-haired Ravenclaw in a corner. The bottom of my stomach dropped out as I was filled with anger.

"C'mon, James, let's go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius is _clearly _busy," I spat loudly, tossing my hair and making my way out of the hallway.

"Listen, Ell, I hate it just as much as you do, trust me, but can't you understand? I mean, it's only because-" I cut off James' pleading.

"James, I really don't care why Padfoot decided to be a womanizer. Just so long as he knows that whenever he's doing it, I am not in any way his friend." And with that, I stepped into the classroom, James meekly following me in.

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter number 5, woot woot!**

**I'd like to thank Misses Prongs - she's been amazing, she has reviewed all of my previous chapters! *applause***

**And don't you worry about Ell and Sirius. They'll be friends as usual. Ell just gets really pissed off at his womanizing. She's fine with him as long as he's not drinking some poor girl's saliva. x| **

**Eugh. **

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Petunia would have got accepted to Hogwarts. **

"Quidditch!" I yelled and ran onto the pitch, spinning around with my broom in my hand. James and Sirius followed me sluggishly.

"You have way too much energy in the morning, Ell," James groaned, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"But it's _Quidditch! _You've got to be excited about _Quidditch!_"

"Yeah, I'm excited about Quidditch, at a nice 5:00 in the afternoon, as opposed to 8-_bloody_-o'clock in the morning." Sirius mounted his broom in a half daze and rose a few feet.

"Wimp." I stuck my tongue out at him and rose to the same height. "Aren't you supposed to beQuidditch Captain? Buck up, will you?"

"I swear, I think I'm going to fall asleep in the air." James flew up to meet us.

"Don't do that!" I pressed a hand to my heart in mock shock. "You might fall off and hurt your pretty face! Oh wait, that might be an improvement." I shrieked as James went to throttle me. "Bloody hell," I swore, suddenly serious as I looked towards the entrance of the Quidditch Pitch.

A legion of girls were pouring into the field, each holding a broom for probably the first time. Giggling at each other ridiculous, they filed into their seats and looked up starry-eyed at Sirius.

"This one's yours, mate," James grinned, patting his friend on the back.

I smiled deviously at him and wiggled a couple of fingers. "Toodle-oo!" And James and I sped off to the seats. "Let's see how he handles this, Prongsy," I muttered, an evil grin on my face.

"Ah, well…" Sirius searched for something to say, "how are all you people today?"

A girl fainted dead away - and it only got worse from there.

It took 30 minutes for poor Padfoot to send out all the girls who didn't know how to mount a broomstick, much less ride it. Another 15 minutes went to weeding out all the girls from different houses. Finally, an hour after tryouts started, the people who actually liked Quidditch were left.

I saw Sirius spitting out swears by the dozen as he rose. "Okay," he snapped grumpily, "Why don't the Chasers come up? And I swear, if you tell me you don't know which ball is the Quaffle…"

James grinned and flew up. "How's your day been, Padsy?"

"I am going to hit you with my broomstick," the dog seethed. "Alright," he raised his voice, "You'll all get five chances to chuck the Quaffle through the hoops. I'll be Keeper. The top three scorers are in, got it?"

"Got it," came the chorus from the excited players.

The Chaser tryouts were always a bit boring. Danielle Robins, a 4th year, managed to score all 5 shots, and was secured a spot on the team along with Lauren Bell, a 6th year, and, of course, James.

"Alright, Keeper tryouts next!" Sirius bellowed, pleased with having finally done something useful. "Your new chasers will try to score 5 times. Again, whoever stops the most goals is in. Okay?"

If the Chaser tryouts were boring, the Keeper tryouts were even more so. Finally, Sean Wood, a 5th year, was chosen.

"Alright, we'll have Seeker tryouts, then Beater tryouts last," Sirius yelled. I mounted my broomstick giddily and flew up, almost knocking Padfoot off of his broom.

"At your service, Monsieur Capitaine!" I shouted, saluting. There were only 4 other people trying out with me. _Great_, I thought, _less competition_.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm going to use these Muggle things called golf balls, are you listening? I'll throw a bunch of them up at you, and you'll have to catch them. Once you catch them, they've been charmed to turn a certain color for each of you - red, gold, blue, green, and silver. Finally, we'll count up how many were caught by each person, and the highest score gets the spot."

"Let's do this!" I punched the air with my fist, then leaned down on my broom, narrowing my eyes. I was smaller than most of the other Seekers, which was a big advantage for me.

As Sirius started pitching the golf balls, I weaved through the others to catch them. They turned a bright gold as I dropped them to the ground and searched for others. Slowly, the balls stopped coming and I gradually stopped.

"Let's see…" Sirius waved his wand and separated the balls into groups by color. "Out of the 50 balls I threw, blue got 5," a slightly peaky boy hung his head in shame, "green got 5," a small girl looked extremely angry - she looked to be a 2nd year, "yellow got 10," a tall boy shrugged, "silver got 13," another boy puffed out his chest arrogantly, then drooped as he did the math, "and gold got 17."

I gave out a triumphant whoop and did a spin in the air as the stands cheered.

"Now it's the Beaters' turn!" Sirius said and the prospectives applauded and screamed appreciatively.

Sirius loved the Beater tryouts. First, he got everyone into the air in a circle. He would start by hitting the flying Bludger to another person. Then that person would hit it to another person. You were out of the game if you missed the Bludger, and the last person standing would be Sirius' partner. After a nail-biting 20 minutes, Sirius proudly held up the hand of the 6th year Jenny Pine, who looked exultant.

"Alright, thank you to everyone who came today, and to all of you who got in, practice starts tomorrow!" Sirius announced, coming down to the ground.

* * *

"So," I started impishly, walking with Sirius back to the common room.

"So."

"That Pine girl fancies you, doesn't she?"

"Ell, darling, _everyone_ fancies me."

"So Snivellus fancies you."

"I meant every person, not every little slug that has the misfortune to be born on this Earth."

I laughed. "_I_ don't fancy you. In fact, I don't fancy anyone"

Sirius snorted. "Silky, everyone fancies someone. It's impossible not to."

"Well, I can do the impossible then."

"You must have some sort of crush on someone," he insisted, tugging my black hair as we walked into the portrait hole.

I sat in the plushiest armchair and looked over at Padfoot, who was sitting on the sofa. Hesitating for a second, I said slowly, "I… I do."

I don't think I've ever seen anyone's eyes widen so far. "Who?" the dog demanded sternly.

"Um… well…" I shifted under his inscrutable gaze.

"Well c'mon! Tell me! I have to approve!" He crossed his arms for added effect and I gulped.

Biting my lip, I whispered, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Sirius shrugged. "It depends. I mean, you are Ell "I don't fancy anyone" Carrick."

"It's… he's…" I sighed dreamily and fluttered my eyelashes, "Paul McCartney."

An awkward silence rang between us. Padfoot looked like he was choking on raw spaghetti. He tried to say something, then something else, but his voice refused to work."

"I think I may be in love with him."

I glanced into his gray eyes and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I was worried there for a minute!" he cried in anguish as I chuckled.

"You dense…" I managed to gasp out before submitting to another fit of giggles.

I continued smiling every few minutes as we walked to dinner. Sirius glared at me, which only made me grin more broadly.

"What's got you looking so happy?" Remus asked once we had sat down across from him. I tried to speak, but I was already laughing too much.

"Mr. McCartney must have proposed," Sirius muttered darkly to a confused Moony before skewering a carrot with his fork.

**A/N: If you don't know who Paul McCartney is, I will beat you with a wet noodle. A very long wet noodle. Go find out who he is, listen to all his songs, and then agree that his voice is super sexy. ****:)**

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter… well, I don't. **

BOOM!

"Crap!" I coughed and waved away the billowing smoke that ensued after my cards exploded. Yes, the Marauders and I were playing Exploding Snap.

"You lose," Remus laughed, punching me.

"Could you please keep it down?" Evans asked. She was diligently doing her Potions homework like a typical Head Girl. Tessie, who as sitting next to her, winked at us, then continued working on her Arithmancy.

"Yes, Lilyetta," James packed up the cards innocently as she glared at him.

"Don't call me Lilyetta."

"Of course, Lils."

"Don't call me Lils either."

"Whatever you say Lilianne."

"Don't call me your weird nicknames!" She snapped.

"Yes, Lily," he replied compliantly. "Kins," he muttered under his breath.

"I swear, I will give you detention, Potter!" she hissed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," James put the cards away and took out his Muggle Studies homework.

"Well, mate, we'd better do it," sighed Sirius.

I grinned and took out my homework from the same class. We spent a few minutes starting our essay. Then I dropped my quill.

_Thip._

"Oh my gosh, did you hear that? It made the cutest sound!" I winked at James when he looked at me questioningly.

_Thip. Thip. Thip._

"Honestly, Carrick, just stop it." Under Evans' glare, I withered, and started writing again. Then I saw my inkpot.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

"Really, Carrick?" I shot Evans an innocent look and put down my inkpot. Then I reached into my bag and took out my Muggle Studies textbook.

_SLAM!_

"Carrick, I swear, I am going to kill you!"

* * *

I collapsed onto the couch, worn out after a 'peaceful Saturday' spent running around the castle looking for my essay. Which, ironically, was on the Summoning charm.

"I am going to fail my NEWTs," I moaned, sinking into the pillows.

"Silky?" Peter asked timidly. I looked up tiredly and mumbled incoherently. "We gotta go."

I pulled myself up and saw the four boys staring at me. "Damnit," I breathed, "it's today, isn't it?"

"Don't worry Ell, we'll be fine without you," James assured quickly.

"Yeah, don't feel bad." Remus smiled at me.

"Well, okay, I guess. But gosh, I'm sorry." I drooped as the four of them left the Common Room quickly. Then I mashed my head into a pillow and groaned. How could I have forgotten about the full moon tonight? I sat up, staring into the fire. But they would be fine without me, I reminded myself.

I had not been friends with the Marauders my whole life. Raised as a Muggle, I came to Hogwarts as a shy, withdrawn first year. Only goodness knew how I managed to get into Gryffindor. It didn't help that the Slytherins chose to make my life hell. I rarely came out of my shell, and I didn't have any friends.

For five years.

In my fifth year, the four of them scouted me out and asked me to join them. I was their pity friend. The little girl who everyone felt sorry for.

As the year passed, I slowly became more and more outgoing before teachers quite frankly told me that they didn't recognize me. I also became an animagus that year - a black fox.

And I frickin didn't remember that it was a full moon. I didn't deserve their friendship.

"Ell." I cast the memories away and swerved around, staring at the person behind the couch.

"Tessie?" She swayed precariously and I jumped up and grabbed her shoulder. "Tess, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to push me away. "I… I…" Her pale green eyes seemed to pass through me. Her face was contorted into a frightened look. "Professor McGonagall."

"Okay, girl, but what's wrong?" I looped an arm around her waist and led her out of the portrait hole.

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, a scream came out. She collapsed, biting off the heart-breaking wail and started to shiver.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to sooth her. "Professor! Anyone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the blonde-haired girl in front of me shook. "Please, someone come!" I heard footsteps come down a corridor as I rocked back and forth. She burst from my grasp and I fell down, my head hitting the wall with a resounding crack.

"What's going on here?" I was never more happy to see the Transfiguration Professor turn around the corner.

"Professor, get her to Madame Pomfrey!" I said in shock as Tessie arched her back sharply and shrieked. As the professor moved towards Evans' friend, I slipped out of conscience.

* * *

"You reckon she's alright?"

"Yeah, Pads, she only cracked her bloody head open, I'm sure she's fine."

"No, but seriously. Like, she'll be okay, right?"

"Did you even listen to what Poppy said?"

"Since when have I ever listened?"

"No important part of her brain was hit."

"Guys, I think she's waking up."

"Ell? Ell, can you hear me?"

"God, you boys are loud," I said drowsily, grinning to myself. I froze, remembering the events of last night. "Mates." I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain ran through my head. I groaned and fell back down, feeling the bandages wrapped around my head.

"Yeah, sitting up is not a good idea, Ell. How did you get in here, anyway?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

"That's not important. Mates, where's Tess?"

"She's here in the wing," James answered quickly. "Lily's been asking to see her, but Poppy won't let her."

"Is Remus okay?" I asked.

"He's fine," Peter said, nodding.

"Get him over here," I said. "Poppy's taking care of Tess, right? She won't notice."

"Ell, can't this wait till-?"

"No," I cut over him, "listen to me. It might even be too late now."

After a few minutes of James helping Remus hobble over, I leaned up as far as I could. "How're you feeling, Moony?"

"Just exhausted as usual."

"You need to go to Dumbledore's office." I bit my lip, then started slowly. "If everything goes well, we'll have another addition to our monthly nighttime escapades."

The Marauders stared at me, not comprehending. The lightbulb flashed over Remus first.

"McGrath?" He breathed with wide eyes. I nodded.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you here, dear readers. Reviews appreciated, as always.**

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

"There is no way. No way in hell," a woman said in a loud, obnoxious voice, entering the Hospital Wing. She had glossy golden girls and deep brown eyes. Her perfect face was marred by the scowl on her lips.

"Come, dear, let's be sensible. We can send her away after this. Just one last meeting, okay, poppet?" A man followed her into the room. He was rather pasty looking, with faded brown hair and pale green eyes. He wrapped an arm around his wife and led her to where Tessie's bed was.

The boys and I exchanged worried looks as the couple shoved a worried Lily aside, opened the heavy curtains and stepped through.

"Mother…? Father…?" Tessie's weak voice came strained and breathless. A frown settled onto my expression. "Please, don't take me home," she begged.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not taking you anywhere," the woman snapped.

"Oh, thank you!" Tessie whispered. A silence ensued. I didn't like the sound of this. Something was going wrong.

"So, is there anything else you want to say before we leave for good?" Mrs. McGrath asked her husband.

"For good?" I could almost see the expression on Tessie's face. I saw Lily bury her face in her hands, tears running down her cheeks. James had an inner conflict that was expressed clearly on his face before he decided to stay put.

"You think we would want you back? You'd really think that?" The woman gave a hysterical chuckle. "Dear! You're a werewolf! A bloody half-breed! A vicious monster!"

"Now, poppet, please," Mr. McGrath tried, but Tessie's mum cut over him.

"You were my darling, lovely girl! What did you do to my little girl?" she screeched.

"I'm still me!" Tessie protested in a cracking voice. "Look at me, Mother, and say that I'm not me!"

"I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, you are not my daughter anymore!" Her mother screamed. "You're a half-breed! My daughter is a sweet beautiful child! My daughter _can't_ be a half-breed! How am I supposed to love you anymore?" She finally lowered her voice. "Honestly, I don't know how to love a beast like you."

"No… no…" Tessie gasped.

"Come on, honey, let's go now," came the voice of Tessie's father.

"Father… say something! Anything!" the girl pleaded.

"Goodbye, Tessa." And with those words, the two walked out of their daughter's life. They would have continued to walk on out of the Hospital Wing if all of us hadn't given them the finger as they passed. The five of us were mad as hell, and Lily was still sobbing.

"Oy, poor excuses for wizards, get your filthy arses over here," I called when they tried to ignore us.

"What did you say?" Mrs. McGrath demanded, her eyes blazing.

"Do you hear the sound of a person who should go to hell?" Sirius asked James casually.

"Yes, yes, no doubt," James replied, shooting a filthy look at the woman.

The woman tried to keep herself from going bonkers. Breathing heavily, she turned to Remus. "You look like an educated young man," she said, as sweetly as she could while panting like she had run a marathon, "don't you think I made an intelligent choice?" She lay a hand on his shoulder.

Remus looked up at her and smiled coldly. "There's an elevator reserved for you when you die, and it's only going down," he informed her quietly. "By the way, I'm in the same plight as your former daughter, so-" Before he could finish his sentence, she recoiled, actually taking a few steps back, "-_so_, I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me, I might get stained." Remus pulled at his uniform, trying to see the spot where she had rested her palm. "Hey, guys, does it look bad?"

"Yeah," Peter said, nodding.

"You might have to get a new one," I told him seriously.

"What?" The woman shrieked. "WHAT? _I_, a respectable pureblood member of the community, stain _you_, a filthy mongrel? You must be kidding me!" She laughed maniacally. "I'm Roxanna Tara Umbridge McGrath, you disrespectful little maggots, do you hear me? _I_ work in the Ministry!" she screamed.

"Mrs. McGrath, if it wouldn't inconvenience you, I believe it is time you left the school," came a soft, yet stern voice from the door. I craned my neck and saw the Headmaster standing in the doorway, a cold look in his eye, Professor McGonagall at his side.

"Yes, come, dearie, let's go," Mr. McGrath said, tugging awkwardly at his collar.

"Good fucking riddance," I muttered under my breath as they were escorted out by McGonagall, Mrs. McGrath still spouting profanities in a loud voice.

Dumbledore drifted over to where we were sitting. "I think Ms. Carrick should take some rest, don't you agree?"

The boys immediately jumped up and muttered good-byes. The age-old professor had a way of getting things done. Madame Pomfrey bustled over to me and fed me a potion, muttering about excitements and cruelty. I watched as Dumbledore drifted past Lily, entering Tessie's sectioned off room. Lily's tear-streaked face turned to look at me and we glanced at each other for a moment. Then I downed the vile drink, made a face, then drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I cracked my eyes open and immediately sat up, glad to know that there was only a feeble throbbing left in my head.

"I'm awake, Poppy!" I announced happily. Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office.

"That's Madame Pomfry to you, Ms. Carrick. And Professor Dumbledore wanted you to talk to Ms. McGrath," she informed, stepping back into the room once the message was delivered. I walked unsteadily over to the curtains separating her from the rest of the wing. Lily's seat was vacant, so classes must have been in session.

"Hey Tess," I said cheerfully, tripping over the curtain as I walked into the room. She gave me a wan smile as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, Ell."

"Tess, one thing has been bugging me," I started, but she cut me off.

"I know," she muttered, turning away from me. "I know. It's… I'm a werewolf."

"Girlie, I quite frankly don't give a damn," I told her, crossing my arms. "And if it makes any difference, which I think it might, Remus is a werewolf as well."

The look on her face sent me into fits of laughter. She swallowed and managed to say, "Remus?"

"Yeah, what did you think the four boys were doing? Going down to the kitchens?" I teased fondly. "You're not alone. You can join us on our nighttime escapades!" Her brow crinkled in confusion.

"But don't werewolves… don't we… I mean, humans and-"

"Oh, no, you see, we're Animagi," I explained. She stared at me, then laughed.

"Any other bomb you want to drop on me? The five of you are Metamorphagi? Severus Snape has turned Gryffindor-enthusiast? Lily and James are going out?" Tessie asked, mock-incredulously. We cracked up together.

"Okay, okay, bad idea," I giggled as our chuckles died down, "my head is killing me now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that," Tessie apologized quickly, her eyes widening.

"Dude, Remus mauled me last year and I survived, just a crack on the head isn't going to do me in," I snorted. "That's the disadvantage of being a tiny animal. See, Sirius is a honking big old dog, and James is a stag, but I'm just a fox. Oh, and Peter is a rat. So I guess he's smaller. But I'm big enough to be prey! Speaking of which, back to what I was going to say ages ago, something has been bugging me."

"What, Ell dear?" Tessie asked with a happy smile.

"How the hell did you keep the fact that you were a werewolf a secret from your parents? Or were you bitten at Hogwarts?"

Her face darkened. "I… I was bitten this summer. I used a Memory charm every time. I just… I knew she would never accept me." She bit her lip.

"Forget about it, Tess," I told her frankly. "You're part of our family now. You're stuck with us. I apologize in advance."

A full smile came onto her face. "Thank you, Ell. Thanks a ton."

**A/N: Aww… aren't you all happy now?**

**I spent my weekend painting Styrofoam balls yellow, taping silver tissue paper to them, then running around the house, throwing and catching my "Snitches". I know, I'm amazing, no need to praise me. ;) **

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Tess," I said through my mouthful of eggs. She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust and laughed as she sat down next to me.

"Hello, Ell," she said, smiling as she dumped food onto her plate. "Doesn't look to be a bright day," she remarked, staring at the gray, cloudy ceiling. We chatted absentmindedly while the Hall filled up with freshly-woken people.

I caught a glimpse of red hair and watched as Lily made her way to where we were sitting. We exchanged a glance of understanding, then she sat down in front of us.

"Hey, Tess. Hey… Ell."

"Hi Lily!" I waved like a lunatic and she snorted, shaking her head and sitting down.

The four boys dashed into the Great Hall and skidded to a stop in front of our table.

"Miss Evans, Miss McGrath," James greeted, tipping an imaginary hat to them. Tessie laughed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ell, why didn't you wait for us?" Sirius whined, collapsing onto a seat next to me and draping his heavy arms around my shoulders.

"Get off!" I flailed under his grasp. "I'm suffocating!" Sirius complied and I gave him a prudish glare, laughing quickly afterwards.

"So?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"You were taking too long to wake up," I responded lightly, pouring ketchup, then mustard over my toast.

Remus gagged and looked away. "I can't stand your eating habits."

I slapped another slice of bread onto the concoction and took a huge bite. "Mmmmm!" I moaned in delight, as the werewolf shuddered.

"Anyway, buck up, Silky. We have Quidditch practice today." Sirius nudged me, trying to get me to eat faster. I slowly licked the edges of my sandwich, trying to annoy him. James groaned.

"C'mon, Ell! Hurry up!" He thumped the table for emphasis.

"Fine, fine, c'mon, let's go." I wiped my mouth with a napkin and ran off after a quick goodbye to Peter, Lily, Remus, and Tessie. The owl post flew over the three of us as we walked to the door and a letter fell on Sirius' head.

"Thanks a whole bloody lot, you crazy owl!" he yelled at the family owl, who was now taking a load of sweets to the Slytherin table. I glanced over and saw Regulus Black staring at me. I looked away.

Sirius had opened his letter and was staring at it with a… a blank look, I suppose, on his face. He licked his lips, swallowed, then took out his wand, muttered "_Incendio_," and watched as the parchment burned.

"Something wrong, Padfoot?" I asked.

He shook his head quickly, looking down at me. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "Let's go."

* * *

"Alright, people, a few laps around the stadium, okay?" Sirius said shortly, quickly getting on his room and zooming off. I stared after him worriedly, then followed Danielle, Jenny, and Lauren onto the pitch.

"So, girls, what do you think of our mega-hot captain?" I joked as soon as we were in the air. Little Danielle Robins immediately blushed and I laughed out loud. "Someone has a crush on Siri?"

As the Chaser shook her head quickly, Lauren cut in. "We all do, to some extent," She admitted reasonably. "Curse his good looks!"

Jenny shook her head. "I don't at all. I just admire him. He's an excellent Beater."

"Oh, really? You don't fancy him in the slightest?" I challenged her as we sped around the course.

"What about the shrine under your bed?" Lauren asked mischievously, nudging her dorm-mate.

"You have a Siri-shrine?" I squealed as Jenny blushed.

"Along with a Lance-shrine and a Morgen-shrine," she replied hotly, referring to two famous beaters at the time. "So it's not any attraction based on looks, per say."

"C'mon girls, we're going to start now!" James yelled from the other side of the field. We zoomed over and stopped short in front of the group.

"Yay! Starting!" I gave a little clap and the rest of the team snorted.

"Here, keep yourself busy," Sirius muttered brusquely, tossing a golf ball he had charmed to fly up in the air. I quickly flew after it, privately worrying about Padfoot. Something had been in that letter this morning… but what? It was sent to him by the family owl, so it had to do something with the Blacks. But why would he be affected? He had already severed all ties with them. And Sirius wasn't one to let insults and remarks get to him. I pondered.

Suddenly, the heavens opened up and rain started to pour onto the pitch. The six other members of the team who had been practicing descended and ran towards the practice room.

"Ell!" Sirius yelled for me from the ground. I swooped down a little, then turned and flew straight up.

I loved flying through the rain. The pelting droplets, the booming thunder, the occasional crack of lightning; all of it put together was stunning. Just closing my eyes and letting my broom take me to the heavens was my idea of perfection. My mind would go absolutely blank, and for a few hours, I wouldn't have to feel that cold spot in the center of my heart.

"Ell!" A cry ripped through my mind and I froze. My broom slowed down and I breathed heavily, the cold starting to seep through my robes.

"Silky!" I saw a speck flying towards me and finally recognized the voice.

"Hey Siri!" I gave him a wave. It was only then that I realized that my body was trembling. It must have been much colder than I thought. My friend came up to me, a mad look in his eyes. "Sirius, I-"

"You bloody idiot!" He roared at me, grabbing my arm and flying down to the ground. I shivered uncontrollably and tried to regain my inner peace. It didn't work.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing, you wanker?" He shouted at me once we were on earth.

"Flying," I shot back angrily, my teeth chattering. "What do you think?"

"Who would fly in this sort of weather in their right mind?" Sirius demanded irately, towering over me.

"I would!" I screamed back at him. "And why do you care?"

"What if you got hurt, you prat?" He yelled at me. "What if you fell off your broom, what if you got hypothermia, what if you got struck by lightning?"

"What happened to Mr. Daredevil Sirius Black?" I snapped. "Am I not allowed to risk my life once in a while?"

"Yeah, well, I care about your well-being, surprisingly, being your friend!"

"Oh, we're great friends!" I cackled. "So great that you can't tell me what was in a letter you got, but you can stop me from doing anything on a whim!"

There was a silence that enveloped the two of us, squeezing and constricting. I suddenly found it hard to breathe through the lump in my throat.

"He died," Sirius muttered, so softly that I could barely hear him over the thunder.

"Excuse me?"

"Uncle Alphard. He's… he's dead." Sirius gave his head a little toss and bit his lip.

"Oh." I clenched my fists, my fingernails jutting painfully into my palm. We stood quietly for a few seconds, then I hugged him. "I'm sorry." He didn't reply, but wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"You're practically jumping, Silky," he observed after a few minutes.

"It's called I'm cold," I replied, trying to stop myself from shaking. We hurried into the school and rushed into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You guys are soaking!" Lily cried, staring at the puddles we were making on the floor. Sirius grinned and pounced on her, giving her a big hug. "Black, get off me!" she screeched as he transferred the rain water to her. Finally, he got off and gave me a chance to get in a quick squeeze before running to the boy's dorm.

"So, you really like the rain, huh?" Sirius asked as her stripped off his shirt.

"Ooh. Abs," I joked, gesturing to his chest as I wiggled out of my wet jeans. "Yes, I've always loved the rain. I don't really know if it's the rain or the feeling I get when I sit in it. Or fly, of course."

Padfoot mulled this over as he dried himself off with a fluffy towel. I quickly pulled one of the boy's huge shirts over my slender body and put on some shorts. I smelled the sleeve of the shirt and smiled. The combination of cigarette smoke and mustiness told me that I had chosen one of Remus'. Orange and pine trees was James, peppermint and moth balls was Peter, and the fresh scent of rain and grass was Sirius.

"I'm the dog, Ell, leave the sniffing to me," Sirius teased.

"Hello? I'm a canine too!" I protested.

The tall boy leaned over and smelled my shoulder, wrinkling his nose. "I don't see why you like the smell. It reminds me of my dad and his goddamned pipe."

"Well, Remus' dad smokes when he's in the house's library. And you know Moony - he pretty much lives in the library. It smells sorta sweet." We both started inhaling the scent, trying to analyze it.

"Do I want to know why you're snorting my shirt?" Remus asked sardonically, walking into the room.

"My weed ran out," I responded immediately.

**A/N: Some sadness, some happiness, and Ell's relationships with the boys deepened (mainly Sirius). I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC, I sorta felt iffy with this chapter. **

***pounds head against wall* Must… Bring… Peter… Into… Story… Do you think he's in here enough? **

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed one morning after a long night of catching up on all my homework. The occupants of the girl's dormitory shot out of their beds. Lily went as far as to grab her wand and get in a defensive position. "Gosh, you're so uptight, it's just me," I said offhandedly, causing my roommates to groan and send a swear word or two my way. "But girls, do you know what today is?"

"What is it, Ell?" Tessie asked kindly, sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"A week and two days before Halloween!" I clapped excitedly. "Which means… Costumes! And Candy! And fun stuff! And roller-skating!"

Prewett and Lily groaned again, doubly as loud this time. In 5th year, Tucker had bought the 5 of us roller skates for Christmas, so it was tradition to roller skate around the school caroling loudly during any holiday, no matter whether it was actually Christmas or not. None of us were particularly bad singers, so we were in high demand during the last weeks of December and the first few of January. Of course, there weren't very many Halloween songs out there, so our repertoire contained of two songs. After two years of the torture of listening to the same two jingles sung repeatedly every day, many people simply ran when they saw us coming. According to a 4th year, during a Bogart lesson in October, almost half the class had seen us coming towards them in roller skates. We were immensely proud of ourselves, of course, and we couldn't care less about the two kids that had fainted.

"Have you even updated your songs since last year?" Prewett asked hopefully. I replied with a big grin and two snaps. The three girls still in bed immediately lay down on their stomachs and pulled their pillows firmly over their heads.

"Be careful, dears, that's how people suffocate to death," I warned as Tessie and I waltzed out of the room to breakfast.

* * *

"Are you ready to rock and roll?" I asked the guys as we skated down the hallway. Peter was much better this year, and was able to catch up enough to be at the tail of the group. I led the fivesome with James, Sirius, and Remus making up the middle line.

"People are already cringing and running away," Remus observed as a second year almost tripped over himself in his haste to find another hallway to walk in.

"Ah well. There are always first years who are new to this," James shrugged, sending a beaming smile to a small first year.

"Hit it!" Sirius yelled, and we all snapped twice.

_"They're creepy and they're kooky,_

_Mysterious and spooky,_

_They're all together ooky,_

_The Addams Family!_

_Their house is a museum,_

_Where people come to see'em, _

_They really are a scream,_

_The Addams Family!_

_So get a witch's shawl on.  
_

_A broomstick you can crawl on.  
_

_We're gonna pay a call on  
_

_The Addams Family!"_

"I wonder if McGonagall heard that?" Peter asked with a sly smile on his face after we finished the song. We all cracked up, remembering how last year, the stern teacher had grown so fed up with us that she offered to mark all our detentions null and void if we would just bloody shut up. Of course, since we were all aiming to get as many detentions as we could, we refused brightly.

We skated breezily into Transfiguration, sliding into our seats. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at us and we stared back at her innocently.

"It's that time of year again, eh, Minnie?" Sirius offered casually as the rest of the class chuckled. Lily shook her head while Tessie winked at us. I hummed "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", a Christmas favorite of ours, as I got out my homework.

"Don't you dare, Miss Carrick. And I'd appreciate it if you referred to me as Professor, Mr. Black."

"That's right, Professor Mr. Black," Sirius nodded, saluting. The Transfiguration teacher gritted her teeth and Padfoot turned around to send us a cheeky grin. At that moment, our new DADA teacher, Professor Gambry, burst into the room and threw a piece of chalk straight towards the five of us. All of us cowered but Sirius, and it struck him squarely on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelped, turning around and rubbing the back of his head. "Oh. Hello there, Professor Gambry."

"I heard your choir recital out there, you little maggots," the teacher said, shaking an authoritative finger at us. We all liked the DADA professor this year. Gambry was a strict teacher, but though he would shoot many insulting words at us, we never got a detention from him. He would secretly wink at us while threatening to strangle us and smile approvingly whenever we pulled a small prank at breakfast.

"Hey Professor Gambry," I said coyly, wiggling my fingers at him in a sort of wave.

"Don't think you can wiggle your way out of this, girl." He shook his head while smirking at us. He then promptly left the classroom and we looked at Professor McGonagall appealingly.

"Well, if Professor Gambry will deal with us, you don't have to give us detention, right, Professor McGonagall?" Peter asked winsomely. The whole class laughed uproariously as the stern mistress shook her head, her lips pursed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get on with the lesson, unless you'd like an essay with twice the length for homework." That quieted us down fast enough.

* * *

I walked arm in arm with James and Sirius back to our dormitories after receiving detention from Professor Slughorn. Usually, he enjoyed our company, but not when we had sung "The Monster Mash" under our breaths a record count of 34 times consecutively in class.

"So, anyone ask you yet?" Sirius asked.

"Ask me what?" I stared at him blankly.

"You don't know?" He gasped. "But everyone knows!"

"My, my, well, everyone who's _anyone_ knows," James corrected.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, baring my teeth at them.

"Why, the Halloween Ball, of course," Sirius finally replied.

"A ball?"

"A formal dance held by higher members of society."

"I know what a ball is, smart one," I growled. "What I'm asking is, why are we having one?"

"Why do you care? It's a great chance to hook up with-" Sirius stumbled and swore before he could finish his sentence.

"Sort of sorry there, Padfoot, but not really." I said after having kicked him in the knee. "Three-timer."

"The Heads of the Houses planned it at a meeting," James explained. "It's going to be a costume ball."

"Yay!" I squealed, jumping up and down. Though all my friends were boys, I still had a girlish love of dressing up. "I can't wait!"

"So, no one's asked you yet…" Sirius said slowly.

"Nope! But it's on as soon as Dumbledore announces it!"

"What's on?" James asked confusedly.

"A contest!" I exclaimed. "Who can bag the most 'ask-outs'!"

"Let the games begin," Sirius drawled.

**A/N: OMG, Chapter 10 already! *applause* I can't believe I've got so far already! **

**Ooh, I wonder who'll win… who do you think will get more 'ask-outs'?**

**I think this was better… if it seems a little choppy, it's because some of this chapter was written before I actually began making this a story, but some was written afterwards. Hope it's not too bad…**

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

"Erm… you go first," Srius said, sinking onto an armchair in the common room. The time had come for us to reveal our data - the ball was the next night. However, neither of us were quite certain that we wanted to tell the other.

"No, no, you," I protested, just as embarrassed. I sat myself on the couch closest to the fire.

We both looked at each other, looked away, then muttered "Six," at the same time.

"You too?" He exclaimed, shooting up from his seat.

I shrugged. "Slim pickings this year."

"Don't you mean three, Ell?" Remus asked pointedly, putting his book down. I sat there like a scolded child, wringing my hands.

Sirius looked between the both of us. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's put it like this…" James started.

"Three boys were… hmm… _forced_ to ask her," Peter explained.

"Three boys, aka, me, Moony, and Wormtail," James elaborated.

"She threatened us with bodily harm, injury, severe death, or a combination of the above three."

"Wormtail pissed his pants."

"I did not!"

"You are _so_ afraid of her, don't deny it."

"You asked the boys out?" Sirius mock-gasped, with a grin on his face. "But that's against the rules!"

"What rules?" I demanded,

He launched himself on me, tickling me as I screamed. "Don't ask difficult questions!" he ordered, laughing as his fingers dug mercilessly into my sides. The other boys shook their heads as we tussled on the couch.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two of us paused, looking up at the blonde who had just entered the room. Tessie smirked at us, and I blushed furiously.

"Ew, Tess, no way!" I propped myself up on my elbow, still lying under Sirius. He rocked back onto his heels and was about to give a witty response when his head turned to me.

"I've figured it out! How we can finish the game without calling it a tie!"

"How?" I asked, sitting back against one of the cushions.

"Whichever one of us two asks the other out first wins!"

We stared at each, then both looked away firmly, sitting back to back on the couch.

"You're going to lose this, Sirius, don't worry," I assured him.

* * *

"I'm gonna lose this," I wailed to Lily and Tessie that night in the Library. The two looked on unsympathetically.

"Really, I never thought you _liked_ Black in that way," the redhead said dryly as she flipped a page in her Potions book.

"I don't like him! It's just that every time I see him, I can't think of anything else except asking him out!" I moaned, burying my face in my hands.

"Then just ask him out! It's just a game," Tessie reasoned.

"I can't do that! It'd injure my Marauder pride!"

"Then stop whining and let me finish my homework!" Lily snapped, but I could see she was trying to stop from laughing. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Ah, girls, that's what the wee hours in the night are for." I said casually. With insomnia brought plenty of time in the night to do homework.

"Hello girls, what's up?"

"Speak of the devil, here he is, Ell," Tessie commented as Sirius sat down next to me at our table. I yelped and ran out the room, Sirius' audible "What the hell?" and the girls' laughter floating after me.

Thump. Crash. Bang. Damnit. There was a staircase outside of the library. I landed on something warm and definitely human. With many apologies, the two of us got up, then finally looked at each other.

"Oh," was my pitiful attempt at a conversation starter. I had to say something. Anything. I swallowed, but my mouth stayed dry. I cleared my throat at the same time as he did. But nothing came out. We both shifted uneasily, glancing into each others' eyes.

"Okay, I can't do this," I muttered, turning around to head back up the stairs.

The dark-haired boy caught my arm at the elbow and pulled me back. "Wait." And his voice was filled with a longing to say something, a longing that made me irrationally angry.

"No, I'm not going to wait. You don't have the right to order me around, Slytherin. You never did," I hissed, wrenching my arm out of his grip. His gray eyes narrowed.

"So what, we're Slytherin and Gryffindor now? Suddenly, the fact that we're from different houses bothers you?" He demanded, looming over me. I silently cursed my short stature - he was at least 6 inches taller than me, yet a year below me.

"I don't have time for this, okay? I made my choice, and if you were any good as a friend, you'd accept it," I told him levelly, trying to stop myself from ripping his head off.

"Are you bloody mental? Your definition of a good friend is standing by when you're being deserted, just standing there, when- when- For god's sake, I don't want you to be friends with _him_! Anyone but _him_!" He looked at me with pain in his eyes, and for a minute, I was tempted to reconcile with him. It shouldn't be too hard to keep a secret friendship… but no. No. Not even for the world.

"Too late," I choked out, backing up the stairs, looking straight into his eyes. Sharp brown met a stormy gray, and then I turned and ran, not checking to see if he was following behind me.

* * *

"Is it that hard for you to ask him out and end this?" Lily demanded at dinner that night. She had caught me glancing at Sirius and jumped to conclusions. However, I was thinking of something completely different and needed Tessie's firm slap on my head to bring me back to Earth.

"It's hard to ask out a guy, even when your Marauder pride isn't on the line!" I protested.

"Oh really?" Tessie asked, swallowing her bite of salad. "I'll take that as a challenge." She leaned over to the Marauders and rapped on Remus' arm. "Go out with me to the ball tomorrow?" she asked loudly, and the Gryffindor table fell silent in almost a second. It astounded me, the gossip-alarms seemingly programmed into every Gryffindor's head.

Moony's eyes widened fractionally, and I made threatening motions involving his neck and a knife. I wasn't going to let him ruin it for himself.

Neither were the other two. "Yes, yes he will," James said quickly, and Sirius backed him up. Remus shrugged and smiled uneasily and Tessie tossed her long hair aristocratically as she sat back down next to us.

"So. Ha," she said, going back to munching on her salad as I looked on in wonder.

**A/N: Wonder who Ell's mystery friend is? Any guesses?**

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry. **

See that apology? Maybe you won't hate me as much now...

The thing is.. I need to improve on my writing. And please don't heap praise on me to try and get me to stay, I'm leaving.

Well... not totally.

See, I'll still be active on , probably posting oneshots.

But my chapter stories... shall remain dormant until I finish writing them.

In fact, I'll probably delete them. When I get the time.

**I am sorry. **

**So don't kill me. Please. **

**Till Next Time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet. **


End file.
